Completely in Love
by ReimDneir
Summary: Seperti ibu-ibu naik motor matic yang tiba-tiba belok, cuaca yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan deras. Alhasil Rio dan Nagisa harus berteduh di sebuah gubuk kecil. "Hei, Nagisa. Kau suka dengan Kaede kan?" "Nakamura sendiri, apa ada orang yang sedang kau sukai?" "Orang yang kau sukai itu benar-benar beruntung ya" -oneshoot- NagiRio


Completely in Love

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Nagisa sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas di dalam ruang kelas yang tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dia. Sinar matahari senja memasuki kelas itu melalui jendela, membuat seisi kelas terlihat berwarna oranye.

"Loh, Nagisa? Kau belum pulang?"

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Rio Nakamura berjalan menghampiri Nagisa.

"Ah, Nakamura. Aku baru saja selesai pelajaran tambahan dengan Koro-sensei. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kembali ke kelas?"

"Ah, aku tadi sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, lalu aku ketiduran." Ia menguap, lalu menyeka air mata yang muncul. "Saat aku bangun, ternyata sudah sore. Sudah begitu ternyata aku meninggalkan buku catatanku di kelas."

Rio berjalan ke bangkunya, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci untuk mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ketemu."

Ia menunjukkan buku catatan yang bersampul muka Koro-sensei. Sampul itu dibuatkan Koro-sensei khusus untuknya karena berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian bahasa inggris. Sebenarnya sih Rio ingin merobeknya dan meminta hadiah lain yang lebih berharga, tapi karena sampul itu terlihat cukup lucu, jadi ya tak apalah.

"Syukurlah kau menemukannya, Rio. Isinya catatan yang penting, kan?"

Rio tampak kaget, lalu buru-buru memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya. "Eh, ya, gitu deh. J-jadi kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kan? Pulang bareng yuk?"

Pulang bareng yang dimaksud Rio disini adalah turun gunung ke gedung utama bersama. Rumah Rio dan Nagisa berlawanan arah, jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa pulang bersama.

"Boleh. Ayo, Nakamura."

Mereka berdua lalu keluar kelas dan segera meninggalkan gedung kelas 3-E yang bobrok itu. Bobrok tapi penuh dengan kenangan.

Termasuk kenangan Rio yang Ia pendam sendiri dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Kayaknya tadi cerah, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?!"

"Cuaca sekarang memang susah diprediksi!"

Sepeti ibu-ibu naik motor matic yang tiba-tiba belok, cuaca yang tadi cerah tiba-tiba menjadi hujan deras. Satu hal yang Nagisa tidak sadari. Sewaktu Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Rio di kelas, perlahan-lahan sinar matahari menghilang karena tertutup oleh awan tebal yang menggulung. Jadilah mereka berdua berlari menembus hujan sambil menutupi kepala seadanya dengan tas.

"Ah, disitu ada gubuk! Ayo berteduh!"

Nagisa membuka pintu gubuk tersebut. Gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari luar yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Fiuh, beruntung ada gubuk disini." Rio ikut masuk lalu duduk di lantai. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari tadi.

Nagisa memeriksa isi gubuk itu. "Ah, ada api unggun. Ada korek juga, kita bisa menyalakannya untuk menghangatkan diri."

"Syukurlah… Udaranya sangat dingin, aku tidak mau beku disini."

Nagisa menyalakan api unggun. Ruangan itu menjadi sedikit terang. Rio berjalan menuju api unggun, lalu duduk di dekatnya. "Aaaaaah, hangatnya…."

Nagisa mengamati keadaan di luar melalui jendela. "Kuharap hujannya segera berhenti… Berbahaya kalau harus turun gunung malam-malam."

"Ibuku akan memarahiku kalau aku pulang malam-malam…"

Nagisa duduk di sebelah Rio. "Sekarang, lebih baik kita menunggu dengan tenang disini. Kalau nekat menerobos hujan bisa-bisa kita kena flu."

Nagisa menatap Nakamura sambil tersenyum hangat. Rio terpaku sejenak melihatnya.

"Ah, Nakamura. Mukamu sedikit merah. Jangan-jangan kau demam gara-gara hujan-hujanan tadi?"

"T-tidak kok. Mungkin cahaya dari api unggun membuat mukaku menjadi terlihat merah." Rio memalingkan mukanya.

"Hmmm, mungkin. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, cepat bilang ya, Nakamura."

Rio tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

' _Kenapa Ia begitu perhatian?'_

* * *

"Hujannya awet juga ya…"

Sudah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri di dalam gubuk kecil itu. Hanya terdengar suara dari api unggun dan suara hujan yang menghantam atap.

"Hei, Nagisa."

"Nggg? Ada apa?"

Rio menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Kau suka dengan Kaede, kan?"

Muka Nagisa langsung berubah merah setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rio. "A-apa maksudmu, Nakamura?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Sudah, akui sajalah. Kalian kan selalu bersama di sekolah, masa kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"

Nagisa menggaruk pipinya. "A-aku hanya menganggap Kayano sebagai teman kok."

"Ah, yang benar~" Rio menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Nagisa.

Nagisa menghela nafas. "Percuma aku menyukai seseorang, kalau orang itu tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Aaaaah, Nagisa." Rio mencubit pipi Nagisa. "Kenapa kau pesimis begitu, sih. Jadi laki-laki itu harus percaya diri! Kau kan punya wajah yang imut, sifatmu juga ramah terhadap perempuan, pasti ada yang menyukaimu!"

"A-aduduh. Sakit." Nagisa menempelkan tangannya ke bagian pipi yang dicubit Rio tadi.

"Sekarang pun, pasti ada seseorang yang sedang menyukaimu. Jadi percayalah terhadap dirimu sendiri, Nagisa."

Rio menatap tajam mata Nagisa. Nagisa hanya melamun sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Nakamura sendiri… Apa ada orang yang sedang kau sukai?"

Nakamura termenung. Lalu Ia menjawab pelan. "Ada."

"Eh, siapa? Karma ya?"

"Hah?! Mana mungkin?!" Rio membentuk tanda X dengan tangannya. "Mana mungkin aku suka dengan iblis jahil berambut merah itu?!"

"H-habisnya kalian sering terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sih."

"Aku dan Karma itu hanya sekedar _partner in crime._ Ya memang sih kami sering merencanakan sesuatu bersama, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar itu."

Rio tidak mengatakan kalau 'sesuatu' yang ia bicarakan disini termasuk memilih baju-baju lucu dari majalah fashion untuk dikenakan pada Nagisa.

"Hmmm, tapi yang jelas. Orang yang kau sukai itu benar-benar beruntung ya."

"Hmmm? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau gadis secantik dan sepintar Nakamura menyukainya?"

Rio merasakan mukanya memanas karena darah yang naik. Ia buru-buru memalingkan mukanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Nagisa.

"Ternyata kau pintar menggombal juga ya, Nagisa."

"Eh, itu bukan gombalan kok." Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir. "Ah… Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Nagisa membuka pintu, lalu melihat sekeliling. "Benar, hujannya sudah reda. Tapi kita harus hati-hati karena jalannya masih licin."

"Wah, syukurlah hujannya berhenti sebelum matahari terbenam." Rio menyusul Nagisa keluar dari gubuk kecil itu.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera turun dari gunung ini." Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya ke Rio. Rio hanya melihat Nagisa dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jalannya kan licin, lebih baik kita berpegangan tangan."

DEG

"B-baiklah, Nagisa." Rio menyambut uluran tangan Nagisa. "Kau memang perhatian ya, Nagisa."

"Ehehe. Teman kan memang sudah seharusnya perhatian."

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Nagisa fokus melihat jalan, takut kalau terpeleset. Sementara Rio hanya menunduk.

' _Teman, ya?'_

* * *

"Sampai disini ya, Nagisa. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kehujanan."

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih, Nagisa. Itu kan bukan salahmu." Rio mencubit pipi Nagisa lagi. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi barunya.

"I, iya. Lalu... " Rio melepaskan cubitannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku tadi. Itu benar-benar berarti bagiku."

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Jantung Rio terasa berdegup kencang setelah melihatnya.

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok, Nakamura!"

"Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa besok…" Rio melambaikan tangannya. Ia menatap sosok Nagisa sampai Ia menghilang di kejauhan.

Rio memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan SMP Kunugigaoka.

* * *

Rio meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan yang Ia ambil di kelas tadi.

Ia membuka halaman terakhir. Di halaman itu, terdapat beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa inggris yang Ia tulis.

 _He's interesting_

 _He's really cute_

 _He's nice_

 _I don't know why, but being there with him makes me feel relaxed_

 _I think I like him_

 _I like him_

 _I love him_

Lalu Ia mengambil pulpen dan menulis sebuah kalimat dibawah kalimat tadi.

 _I'm completely in love with him_

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaak, kembali lagi dengan author yang jarang post fanfic ini *ditendang

Entah kenapa saya liat fanfic NagiRio itu jarang banget. Padahal kalau mereka ini di ship bareng pasti jadinya lucu fufufu. Tapi kasian juga mungkin Nagisa bakalan sering disuruh pakai pakaian cewek buat memuaskan hasrat (?) Rio XD

Dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini. Disini kelihatannya malah Nagisa yang lebih dominan ya haha. Tapi memang menurut saya Nagisa itu orangnya diam diam mematikan :3

Untuk fanfic lain saya yang berjudul "Jadikan Aku Istimewa", masih akan tetap berlanjut dan bakalan diupdate pada... enggg... gak tau deh ngetik lanjutannya aja belum *dihajar reader*. Mungkin baru bisa di update setelah April, karena saya UN. Doakan saja saya bisa mengerjakan UN dengan sebaik mungkin, dan setelah itu saya akan libur panjang HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Maaf ya buat yang pada nunggu lanjutannya, saya akan berusaha~~

Terakhir, jangan lupa untuk mengisi review ya~ Karena review kalian semangat saya *lebay*

Jaa~

-ReimDneir


End file.
